Finis mundi
by kristuky
Summary: [Yaoi][¿?Gaara]Los ninjas de la arena tienen una nueva misión. Se dirigen a Kohona a proteger a una familia, pero no sera facil, pues a uno de los hijos una extraña secta llamada “Los tres ojos” lo buscan. Que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

Yaoi¿?GaaraLos ninjas de la arena tienen una nueva misión. Se dirigen a Kohona a proteger a una familia, pero no sera facil, pues a uno de los hijos una extraña secta llamada "Los tres ojos" lo buscan. Que pasara?


	2. Chapter 2

Yaoi¿?xGaaraLos ninjas de la arena tienen una nueva misión. Se dirigen a Kohona a proteger a una familia, pero no sera fácil, pues a uno de los hijos una extraña secta llamada "Los tres ojos" lo buscan. Que pasara? Para saber más; sigan leyendo! n.n

Antes me habia confundido, lo siento mucho, bueno aki os dejo el cap de verdad! Espero que os guste. Dejar reviews plis!

-Dialogo

-/Pensamientos/

-(C.C: blabla...) conciencia coerente de los personajes o mia u.u

- (C.P: blabla, muajaja...) conciencia pervertida de los personajes o mia n.nU

(Interrupciones mias)

Bss espero que os guste!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una tranquila mañana y Hervey dormia placidamente cuando los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana despertandole. Se removió un poco hacia ambos lados y al final desistiendo de cualquier intento de poder dormir, se levantó de la cama y cogiendo su ropa, se vistió y sin decirle nada a nadie, se marchó de la casa.

Un poco más tarde llegó a a un bosque donde siempre entrenaba colocando unas cuantas dianas a su alrededor mientras llevaba varios kunais entre los dedos. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo...

-/Puedo hacerlo/- Se dijo a si mismo mientras abria los ojos y daba un gran salto, mientras caia en picado lanzó los kunais: algunos chocaron entre ellos, otros siguieron la trayectoria en la cual habian sido lanzados. Hervey cayó sobre sus propios pies, mientras tenia los ojos cerrados dejó salir el aire de su boca poco a poco y fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Entonces miro las dianas, todas tenian en su centro clavado un kunai, todas, todas, escepto una, la cual tenia el arma más arriba y no habia rozado si quiera el objeto. El chico apreto los puños rabioso y le dijo.

- Seras! Como se te ocurre desviarte! te he apuntado a la perfección tenias que haberte clavado! T0T-Hervey furioso se remango las mangas en señal de pegarle una paliza a alguien, pero cuando lo fue a hacer, unos pájaros empezaron a piar...- Has teniado suertecilla kunai, por que sino hubieras probado la ira de ninja! muajjaaja(Vale Hervey no se encuentra nada bn 0.0 mira que intentar pegar a un kunai u.uU, por cierto es un personaje inventado, me imagino que lo habeis deducido jeje .U bueno sigo...)

Hervey cogió todos los kunais y guardandolos se marcho de nuevo a casa. Mientras en la villa de la Arena, tres chicos estaban delante de su Sensei esperando ordenes.

- Bueno chicos, teneis una nueva misión, teneis que proteger a una familia en konoha. Asi que os quiero ver listo ensegida, pues tenemos que ir lo antes posible, entendido?

- Pero, para que nosotros, no pudieron decirselo a los ninjas de allí- dijo un peliojo algo molesto, de tener que moverse tanto.

- Mira Gaara, se que no te hace mucha gracia, pero nos han pedido ayuda y se la vamos a dar, oks?

- Hmm...

- Pero, cuando salimos?- Pregunto Temari.

- En cuanto esteis listos, va moveros!

Los tres ninjas salieron disparados del lugar en camino a su casa. Una vez allí empezaron a hacer las maletas unos poco minutos después ya estaban rumbo a Konoha.Era un viaje largo y algo pesado, así que cuanto antes se pusieran en camino, antes llegarian. Gaara seguia un poco molesto pues no le gustaba salir mucho de su villa, mientras Temari y Kankurou, hablaban con Baki sobre la misión, pero el no les comentaba nada sobre que trataba el trabajo aparte de proteger a la familia...Mientras en Konoha Hervey se duchaba tranquilamente, mientras su padre le habisaba por quinta vez que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Despues de ducharse bajo a desayunar, y alli estaba su padre, Snowe, su hermanastro, y su madrastra; Su madre biologica murió hacia unos años cuando el aun era muy pequeño, pero su padre siempre e inclso el mismo, le hechaba la culpa de que habia sido culpa suya, en definitiba, que no se llebaban muy bien u.u.Mientras desayunaban nadie abria la boca. Snowe miró ha Hervey y lo vio un poco maguyado; Snowe tenia dos años más que el, era rubio con opjos azules claros. Hervey, tenia 19 años, tenia el pelo castaño claro y siempre desordenado y unos bonitos ojos color miel...La mañana pasó sin ningun acontecimiento, hasta que llegó la noche y el ruido de la puerta les llamo la atencion a los habitantes de esta...

Continuara?

Aquí os lo dejo, acepto criticas, buenas o malas, pero espero que os haya gustado a tods, dejar reviews plissss

Bss!

XxX

Kristuky


End file.
